gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
QuizUp
Name '- QuizUp '''Developer '- Plain Vanilla Games Corp 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.quizup.core 'Category '- Quizes 'Type of game '- Quiz 'Achievements '- 53 'Total points '- 26500 ---- '''500 points #Ten-Tacular - Win 10 times in a row #Off by One - Miss perfect score by 1 #Atlas - Play with people from inhabited continents #Tortoise - Win after answering incorrectly the first 4 questions #Lemon - Lose 5 times in a row #Black Whole - Get 0 points #Three-Peat - Win 3 times in a row #Tie Fighter - Get a Tie #Novice - Play 2 matches #Legionary - Win 100 matches #Centurion - Win 250 matches #Legatus - Win 500 matches #Dux - Win 1,000 matches #Praetorian - Win 10,000 matches #Ramtastic - Win 50 matches in a row #The Punisher - Win 50 rematches #In the Loop - Play 100 matches #Hard Boiled - Play 1,000 matches #Unbreakable - Play 10,000 matches #Zen Master - Get a perfect score (160) in a match #Space Jammer - Reach level 15 in both Space and Basketball #Flux Capacitor - Reach level 15 in both Scientists and Movies: General #Partysaurus Rex - Reach level 15 in both Drinks and Dinosaurs #Ameri-CAN - Reach level 15 in both US History and United States (Geography) #Sphinx - Get a question published #The Governator - Reach level 15 in both US Government and Action & Adventure #Library Cop - Reach level 15 in both Literature: General and Seinfeld #Book Worm - Reach level 15 in both Classics and Insects #Raging Bull - Reach level 15 in both Boxing and Mammals #Go-Kart Mozart - Reach level 15 in both Formula 1 and Classical #Whiste Blower - Reach level 15 in both Music: General and Business #Bohemian Queen - Reach level 15 in both Queen and British Royals #Dungeon Master - Reach level 15 in both Tabletop Games and Architecture #Slam Poet - Reach level 15 in both Poetry and MMA #Back in the USSR - Reach level 15 in both The Beatles and World War II #Redshirt Wookie - Reach level 15 in both Star Wars OT and Star Trek (TV) #Mathemagician - Reach level 15 in both Sci-Fi & Fantasy and Math: Hard #Couch Potato - Reach level 15 in both Video Games and TV: General #Big Kahuna Burger - Reach level 15 in both Snacks and Quentin Tarantino #Phileas Fogg - Play against players from 25 different countries #UN Assembly - Play against players from 100 different countries #Parseltongue - Reach level 15 in both Harry Potter (Literature) and Words #Wandering Explorer - Play in 4 different countries #In Orbit - Play in 10 different countries #Sputnik 1 - Get to level 5 in one topic from each category #Voyager 2 - Get to level 5 in three topic from each category #Savant - Reach level 60 in a topic of your choice #Prodigy - Reach level 60 in three topics of your choice #Avatar - Reach level 60 in eight topics of your choice #Plain Vanillian - Play someone from the Plain Vanilla staff #David - Defeat a player level 60 or higher while at level 10 or below #Durable - Play 250 matches #Veteran - Play 500 matches Sphinx is currently impossible to get as they no longer accept questions, they are making a new tool for this In-game achievement Golden Goal is impossible for ever, luckily it is not a Google Play achievement, so no harm done Wandering Explorer and In Orbit must be done in different countries, you cant change your country in-game Plain Vanillian may be the most painful one to get, hopefully you get lucky enough. Also, if you go with a challenge and return later to see results, you will need to open the list of achievements to have it awarded Some dev names (you will need Icelandic keyboard for special symbols): Thor Fridriksson (while he is a CEO, he was the first to accept in couple of minutes...and annihilated me on a topic i am quite good at...should have gotten with my best one) Guðfinnur Sveinsson Stígur Helgason Hilmar Birgir Ólafsson Stefán Þór Hjartarson Svanhildur Gréta Kristjánsdóttir Roelof Botha Ellie Wheeler David Helgason Vala Halldorsdottir Stefanía Bjarney Bergþóra Benediktsd Kristinn Hrobjartss and many more, just check their Twitter. Dont forget, they are busy people and you will need to challenge more than one of them...try all of them in category you are good at